


Buried Alive

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Buried Alive

Earth against your leg  
Move no more  
Open your eyes  
See no more  
Scream  
But you are heard no more  
Soil under your nails  
No escape.


End file.
